


Showing the Darker Side of Life

by KakiTenshi



Series: My Job Sucks, But I Love It [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakiTenshi/pseuds/KakiTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now with Morgan in on the secret, Reid has to teach the newbie the ropes to the world he's stumbled in. But things are never what they seem when you deal with the not natural things in life. Supernatural or not, Reid will guide him along the ropes of lying to his friends and co-workers no matter the consequence to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hunter's Life

I woke up from my delusional fog still strapped to the chair. Sam was still yelling Dean’s name in that broken voice of his. Even I wanted to start to cry and try and help him, though I knew that it was the demon talking and not him.

Bobby opened the door and he and Morgan dragged me out of the door and he and Morgan dragged me out of the panic room as Dean closed the door. “How do you feel Spencer?” Bobby asked ass Dean removed the chains.

“Worse than the first time.” I chuckled. “How long was I in there for?”

Dean pulled out a stop watch from his back pocket and threw it at Morgan. “I knew you would want to have an exact time.”

Morgan looked at the watch. “Seven hours forty-three minutes and six seconds.”

I smiled. “Can Castiel check?” I looked over at Bobby. “I don’t want it in my system anymore.”

Dean laughed. “He already did, that’s why we let you out.”

“Plus there’s a salt and burn we need you to do.” Bobby looked at Morgan. “The FBI killed the serial killer that they were looking for in a nearby town. I need you to do some reassurance so he doesn’t come back.”

I turned to my co-worker. “Who shot him Derek?”

“Prentiss, she was the one who took the shot.” I nodded and Morgan looked at me. “Bobby wants me to go with you, for training purposes only.”

“Are you sure you want to be a hunter?” Morgan just nodded. “You can’t hesitate and show weakness, unless you know 100 percent that it is not a monster.” I looked at Dean. “Or you’re Tweedledumb over here and use yourself as bait so you can get close enough to kill the thing.”

“That was only that on time! She didn’t actually bite me, everything is good.”

“But then there was the time with-”

“Shut up Bobby!”

I laughed at that. “That’s my point though. It’ll change your work perspective; do you want to do that?”

“Spencer that isn’t my point. I want to be on equal footing with you and learning this will help you out. You said you wanted to keep the team safe, well as a friend let me help you out.”

“Let him Spencer, it’s good for you and him. You’ll need him if Casper comes to visit.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m even giving him my sawed off, rock salt rounds too.”

I walked away. “Let’s get some food and then go.”

Morgan laughed. “I already made your sugar water. Just have a bagel or something.”

I laughed, headed towards the coffee maker in the library. Truth be told a mug sat in front, steam from the hot water rising. I grabbed it, moving towards the unused kitchen to make something; ended up making everyone pancaked. “So anything else about this case?” I looked over at the other hunter, flipping the pancakes in question. “Because I’m not burning FBI property on a hunch, I like my job.”

“The death was pretty bas according to Prentiss’ and Hotch’s reports.” Morgan looked over. “Violent and gruesome deaths create ghosts, right?”

I nodded. “Can you get me those reports?” Piling the pancakes on a plate, I handed them to Dean. “I’d like to know what I’m getting into, serial killers make to worst spirits.”

“Death row is the worst.” Bobby chuckled, swiping the new pancakes from the counter. I glared at him.

“Yeah because 93% of those guys haunt when in the grave, often the same victimology as they were alive too.” I started another plate. “Since Bobby and Dean are having pancakes, would you like some Morgan?” I turned around from the stove.

“And I was getting used to being called Derek by you.” He rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

“I’ll call you Derek outside of work and on hunts, if you want me to.”

“I’d like that.” He smiled. “Could I call you Spencer?”

“You can call me any variations of my name expect that nickname Deanna over there gave me.” I smirked, turning back to flip the pancakes.

“Oh come on Penpen, it’s not that bad. Crowley calls Sam ‘Moose’ and me ‘Squirrel’.” He ruffed, slamming more pancakes into his mouth.

“That’s from ‘The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show’ about two dumb-witted best friends who have adventures together. Rocky; the squirrel was a naïve but the brains of the duo. Bullwinkle; the moose was a good natured moron.” Derek chuckled. “Quite accurate too if the profile is correct, minus the dim-witted part.”

“Great that black eyed dick thinks I’m a cartoon.”

I finished Derek’s pancakes and started on my own. “Derek, can I see the report?”

Derek jerked a bit, grabbing his tablet. “I don’t have a hard copy.”

I laughed as the veterans gave me a weird look. “Morgan the reason why I do that is because I don’t want people to figure out that if I wanted to I could hack into the CIA.” I shook my head. “Plus it makes my genius persona more authentic.”

“If Garcia finds out she’ll kill you.” Derek chuckled. “Good luck.”

I grabbed the tablet and flipped my pancakes. Reading the reports once through to gain simple data I sat down with my pancakes; analysing the smallest things. Drowning my pancakes in syrup I took a bite. “Seems legit.” 

“How so?” Dean glanced up from his food.

“Hotcher’s report says that they were still on alert after the death due to ‘apparent unsub escape attempt’ after Mark Nuttall was killed.” I looked through the report turning it to show Dean. “The profile was dead on and the dead guy was guilty, so the lights had to be due to the haunting.” I grabbed the tablet back. “Prentiss said that the unsub admitted to the murders, which the profile gave and spoke of details that weren’t in any press conference. They are perfect similarities.”

Dean nodded, cutting off my rant. “Eat, then get on the road.”

XXX

“You guys are back!” JJ smiled, her bag on her shoulder. “I was just about to head back to the hotel, you want a ride?”

“That’s okay. We wanted to talk to Hotch and write our reports.” Morgan smiled. “Do you know where he is?”

“Yeah, he and Rossi are still in the conference room.”

“Thanks JJ.” I said moving quickly, my bag hitting against me with mine and Derek’s stuff. He followed, staying at my six until I walked through the door, “We’re back Hotch.”

“See Aaron, there was no need to worry. They are fine, though they both look like they need some time off.”

“Yes you both are talking a vacation. I think it’s long overdue, and no coming into work at all.”

Morgan laughed. “Thanks, so Hotch the unsub died when you confronted him?”

Rossi nodded, moving the crime scene photos. There seemed to be little disturbance in the quality of the images, as there are in many cases. “But he may have had an accomplice, we’re trying to determine that now.” He looked over at the door, Prentiss walked over. “Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help us determine it.”

Morgan and I smiled. “How about we grab coffee, look over the reports and evidence and go from there?” Morgan looked over. “I think Garcia sent me the files, maybe we can get you hardcopy.”

“Okay, Garcia is still around, right?”

Prentiss nodded. “She’s busy trying to find evidence on an accomplice. Told me to go away unless I’m her ‘hot chocolate Adonis.’ I’m guessing that’s you Morgan.”

Morgan smiled, whites of his pearly teeth showing. “Yeah, that’s me. Come on Reid, Garcia is waiting.” He pushed me towards her space she took for her stuff. “It’s impolite to keep a lady waiting.”

I just rolled my eyes and followed him.

“How do we approach this?” Morgan said on the way to the room. “How can we burn something on police property, while no one is supposed to know?”

Patting Morgan on the shoulder I answered. “I got an idea, we’ll talk later.” Quickly, I opened the door.

“Better be my chocolate hunk or leaving.”

“Well it’s your lucky day hot stuff, I’m quite chocolate. Do you want a lick?” Morgan flirted as he walked over and gave Garcia a back massage. I took another sip of my coffee as I waited.

“It’s good to see you Hotness.”

“You too Sweetness.” He gave her a hug. “Can you get us that report, well a hard copy for the kid actually?”

“You need to update with the times Boy Wonder.” Garcia sighed, Morgan chuckled quietly beside me. “Sure, I’ll print one out now.” She clicked a few buttons on her keyboard and walked out of her ‘office’

“Now how are we doing this?” Morgan whispered.

“We make it look like an accident. I know a chemical fire that will remove the salt from the corpse while burning. I’ll use that for the fuel and since it’ll activate a flare on its own we can say we accidently knocked over some and it burnt the body.” I looked over the autopsy report. “The chemical fire needs glycerin, it is found in skin creams. Water is in 80% of the body which will cause it to burn quickly and potassium permanganate is often used in the lab. It helps determine the contents of the stomach or oxidisable organic material.”

“Garcia isn’t going to be long.” Morgan panicked. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Changing the autopsy report.” A few more key strokes. “Done.” I quickly closed it and stepped back as Garcia walked back inside.

“Here you go guys. I’m still waiting on the autopsy report.” She looked through her file. “Oh, they send it to me. I’ll get that to you ASAP.”

“We’ll be at the coffee shop around the corner.” Morgan smiled. “Later Baby Girl.”

“Of course my sweets.”

XXX

“So whose going to ‘accidently’ pour our pomegranate thingy on the body?” Morgan asked, lounging across his side of the booth.

“Well you in the report, but I’ll pour it.” The waiter brought us a plate with bacon and eggs. “Um, miss we didn’t order these.”

“The gentleman in the back ordered them for you.” She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me.

“Tell my boys that I’ve found something.” I read, looked at the bottom of the page. There laid seven symbols in which I could not translate. “Do you think this is important?” I asked Morgan

“Well he did give it to you.”

“But we don’t even know who it is, and these symbols could be dangerous.”

Morgan called the waiter over. “The guy who sent this, could you describe him?”

The woman sighed contently. “He looked like a British business man, had the accent and everything. Also had this bad boy look in his eyes, quite entrancing.”

“Thank you miss.” Morgan smiled. “Can we also get the bill, and put these in doggy bags?”

“Of course.”

As she walked away I called Bobby, he answered in two rings. “Hey, hit a snag on you hunt? Or are you done?”

“Neither. A guy who looks like a British business man with bad boy eyes delivered a message to me.”

“Bad boy eyes?”

I sighed. “The waiter’s words, not mine.”

“Well that sounds like Crowley.” Bobby stated. “He’s been on the run for helping us, what’s the demon want now?”

“He gave me a message in Latin, but there are symbols that I don’t know on the bottom.” I looked over at Morgan. “I’ve tried to see what they mean.”

“It’s probably Enochain. Send a picture and I’ll have Castiel translate when I see him.”

“Are the brothers still there? The message is for them.”

“No, they left to do a job. Try calling them.”

“Well I’ll do it after this job so we can concentrate. Thanks Bobby.” He replied and I hung up, turning to Derek. “It was Crowley.”

“What exactly is a Crowley?”

“Crowley is a demon, King of Crossroads from what I’ve heard. He’s the highest crossroad demon out there.” Sighing I looked around the shop. “He’s the one to make a deal with, though I wouldn’t recommend it. Hell isn’t a place you want to visit.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember that case forty-three days ago?” Smiling I looked over at the counter. Our waiter dropped off our check and left. “The second victim, Ajay had gotten similar torture that one experiences in Hell.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yeah, that’s the prince one pays when dealing with a demon. Whatever they want for ten years; sometimes even less and end up downstairs for the rest of eternity.”

Morgan looked over and saw Garcia through the glass. “Open up the file.”

“I don’t see a pattern in behaviour for a team. These crimes only get off the attacker.” I recited the script we made as Garcia chimed the bell.

“That doesn’t mean that there’s not possibility. He may have been coerced accomplice.” He took a sip from his drink. “Mark could have been the accomplice.”

“Hello boys. I’ve got you that report that you asked for.” Garcia smiled.

“Thanks Baby Girl. We were just about to go and check the body ourselves.”


	2. Should we be Saying Uncle?

Dying flesh that has been torn into millions of pieces never smells good. Neither does the decaying flesh from an entry and exit wound of a 9mm handgun. The afterglow of the lights made the bluish skin horrifying.

“We need to do this now Spencer.” Derek chirped, already applying salt to the body. Following his lead I went into the chemical storage and found the bottle of potassium permanganate and reached into my bag for some skin cream.

Morgan’s gloved hand grabbed the cream, applying the cream to the body. I grabbed the papers for the report, stuffing them into my bag. No evidence.

“Done.” Derek tapped me on the shoulder. “Now or jail.”

I chuckled and moved to the table and poured the permanganate in the corner of the table. It leaked and moved, hitting the shoulder causing instant reaction. Combustion hit and the body went up into flames and I moved the bottle and placed it down moving to help find the fire extinguisher.

We were going for authentic, so finding the extinguisher was real. Derek found it against the coroner’s desk, hanging there unused. Quickly he sprayed the body and the other small flared that had left the metal table. Hotchner came in the room, witnessing the end of the ordeal. I moved the bottle away from the body and closed it.

“What happened here?” He asked as the rest of the team piled in.

“Sorry Hotch, my fault. I spilt something on the body when we were talking; the body went up into flames.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Rossi stated. “How does a body combust like that?”

“I got a look at the bottle; it had potassium permanganate in it. In the report there were traces of glycerin on the skin. Those two chemicals can create a fire; with the water in the body it would allow the water to become rapid.” My response was regular to my usual rants, though everyone didn’t seem to completely believe me. “What?”

“Prentiss, show them your report.” Hotchner glared over at me.

Garcia looker over to them. “I gave them the one from the database.” Her eyes were full of concern. “The information shouldn’t be wrong.”

“This was the one the coroner gave us.” Rossi says. “There was no glycerin in there.”

Shit. We are so busted.

The ticking from the nearby clock rang louder, pounding in my ears. Until my teammates were gone and extremely realistic wax statues stood in their place. Derek tapped me on the shoulder.

“Please tell me time didn’t stop.”

“Time stopped alright.” Another man said. Shorter than I was, hair lanky and long; he smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“Who are you?” I managed to splendor out.

“A friend of the Winchesters, I was hoping they’d take this job. Guess not.”

“What did you do to them?” Derek clenched his fists. “Undo it now!”

“They’re safe. I’m erasing their memories of this incident though.” Pulling out a lollipop from his pocket. “You guys are lucky I was around to bail you out. My tricks don’t often go after people like you.”

Tricks.

Candy.

Where did I hear those together before?

“You’re Loki, the Norse God of Mischief.” I stated. “A Pagan Trickster.”

“The only actually. Since you guys are friends of the boys I’ll let you in on a little secret. My name is Gabriel.” He moved his arms in a swaying motion. Presenting himself.

“Like the archangel?” Morgan stepped forward, taking a chance.

“The one and only.”

“Why are you helping us? Questioning an angel? My life has really gotten far from normal.

“Because you’re helping the boys with my brother. It’s just a gift of thank you.” He moved over to the group. “The report they have will say what you want and they’ll be acting concerned for your well-being.”

Morgan laughed, stepping back into place.

“Though next time we meet, I’ll be having a lot more fun with you?” Whooshing his lollipop away he disappeared. “Later boys.”

“What happened in here?” Hotchner asked sternly. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah. I bumped into something and the body caught on fire.” Derek said carefully.

“You spilt-” I picked up the bottle. “Potassium permanganate on the table,” A brief pause. “I remember the report said that traces of glycerin where found on the skin.”

Prentiss gave me a look. “How did you guys get a copy?”

“I gave it to them an hour ago.” Garcia stated. “And the glycerin and permanganate would combust.”

“Exactly. Plus with the water in the human body, it would burn quicker.”

“Reid, why would that matter?” Hotch moved forward.

Glancing at the body wrapped in foam. “Um, because of this.” I removed some of the foam to reveal the severely charred bone. “Destroyed the body completely.”

“Do you think that someone could have arranged this Reid?” JJ looked back to the blacked bone, the charred leftovers.

Morgan looked over at me. “We don’t think that there was another person involved in this case. Even though this is major, the murders themselves couldn’t have been done by a team; even if one was coerced.” He flipped open his file. “The unsub’s behaviour only looks at one man.”

“Then the flickering lights?” Prentiss asked.

“Probably faulty wiring.” I stated. “Maybe even a brown out of the area.”

Everyone’s eyes stayed on me, completely confused at what I had said. It wasn’t until the coroner came back that anyone moved.

XXX

I got back to my house pretty late, however I wasn’t feeling exhausted. My mind was wondering through unanswered questions. What that angel said made no sense; everything wasn’t what it appeared to be. If Gabriel is right then the secret that the boys are keeping from me is the apocalypse, a major end of the world. But that occurs when Lucifer is let out of the cage, and that seems to have already happen. What could the sugar-cover trickster be talking about?

I hadn’t helped them stop anything, but now that I knew I sure as hell am going to try.

XXX

Ring

Ring. Ring

RING

RING. RING

RING.

RING. RING

RING.

RING. RING

“Sorry but the customer is which you are calling is out of service, please hang up and try again later.” The voice on the other line was annoying me. Yes, I know it is a recording but this is ridiculous. This is the seventh time I’ve tried calling them is the past five hours. With the rate at which Dean drives his car he should have got them to cell service range two hours ago.

Something is seriously wrong.

I quickly called Bobby to double check what they were hunting and where. He said he had no clue, that they left without saying much on where they were going; that all they had was a direction. Nothing else.

Calling Derek was the next move. That call didn’t go so smoothly, he thought of the worst case scenarios and kept pitching them to me. It wasn’t helping my emotions until he thought of a way to find them.

Garcia.

Sure that would bring more questions to her ears, but Derek was right; they changed cell phone numbers each time that they were caught. Not exactly telling any who shouldn’t know them. Old contacts that they needed, people they saved and gave their numbers too and some hunters were exactly necessary to tell their secrets. The less people know that they messed up, the less amount of people going after them.

Derek said that he was coming over, arriving only ten minutes; face flushed and slightly out of breathe. “You okay Derek?”

“Never been better!” He wheezed, pretty much coughing. “I ran half a block and up the stairs, sorry.”

I shook my head and went into the fridge to get a bottle of water. “Here, don’t chug it though. That’s worse for the body.” I moved over to the book shelf, grabbing out one of my many copies of the Bible. This one in particular was in Latin, close enough to be consider as the first bible. “What Gabriel told us is quite concerning. I haven’t helped them stop the apocalypse or at least try; they haven’t asked me or even told me about it. But now that I know what is really going on, I’m going to do whatever I can.”

“How does this have to do with finding them?”

“Well it’s not like it would help find them, it’s just that I don’t like helping them without permission. Not even Bobby does that to them.” I flipped open the Bible, turning to the middle portion. “There are four horsemen that follow the arrival of Lucifer and are the sign of the apocalypse. ‘I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a green horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest.’ Consider this Pestilence, disease of the land coming from the first seal. Then ‘When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come and see!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword.’ as War, riding to kill off all of mankind. Famine came next ‘When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!"’ Lastly ‘When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth.’ who is Death, reaping away the last of human life.”

“What does this help us with?”

“Well they have already beaten War on his red stead, and Famine on his black one.”

“So what does that have to do with us? Are you planning on finding these horsemen? Because I remember how Famine was, and that wasn’t a very good feeling.”

“I wasn’t planning on looking for them and going after them, but passing along the information to the boys. As soon as we can find or contact them.”

“So we need to find Pestilence and Death then? How is that going to work?”

“Pestilence is disease, so we find a place that has a high concentration of disease. Doesn’t have to be the same type of disease either, could be something that isn’t connected. Probably more children than adults due to their lower immune system.”

“Okay. One question though.”

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

“What language is that Bible in? And now that I’m thinking about do I have to learn said language?”

Laughing I put the book away, along with the other books that fell from the shelf. “It’s a type of Latin; Archaic I believe, and although you do not need to be fluent in it you should be able to at least pronounce the words. Reading it should also help.”

“Dually noted, but I think we should get to finding them before we do anything else. Do you think that Hotch will mind if we sneak into the Bureau today?” Derek moved to the kitchen to drop off his bottle into the blue bin. “Or do you want to talk to Garcia over the phone?”

“Over the phone wouldn’t be good, she might be looking into the phone records while she is looking for them. If she finds out who they are then we are screw, especially since she’ll go to Rossi and Hotch with it.” Grabbing my bag we walked towards the door. “Let’s get going.”

XXX

She fingers typed along her keyboards, flying through her system with ease. She smiled as no disturbing images came up with her results, just paperwork with their invoices. “What’s this for anyway?” Her voice matched the rhythm of her forever typing. “Because this guy hasn’t gotten into any trouble.”

“Baby Girl, they aren’t in any trouble. Can you check if you can track their GPS on the phone?”

“Yes, but the tracker has been disabled. Sorry boys, unless they call someone I won’t be able to help you.”

God damn it, they always have to get themselves into trouble. What’s with their luck these days? It’s worse than usual. “That’s okay Garcia, we’ll manage. They’ll call me when they get back into service range I guess. Don’t keep tracking them.”

“Are you sure Reid?” Morgan looked concerned at my statement, no use in trying to explain my actions.

“Quite certain, I thought something bad might have happened. They probably aren’t in service.” Turning to Garcia, uncertain if she’ll follow what I’ve asked. “I’ll come back tomorrow if they don’t pick up by then.”

Garcia nodded as Morgan and I left, her eyes still confused.


	3. An Arm Length Reach

Morgan didn’t like the aspect of patience while on a hunt, sure I understand his hurry the quicker the job is done then there is more people we have saved but patience is still a virtue. I spent two weeks with him just explaining the different types of monsters in detail, grabbing my mother’s hunting journal and showing him the different battles she faced in her prime time. Also explaining that a journal will be the sure way to keep sane throughout the troubles he faced. 

We breezed through the memory work; which monster gets killed by what item, how to tell what’s what for on and so forth. However languages were another matter, what they say about its hard to teach a grown man a different language is right. Proof: Derek Morgan. I managed to memory work a Latin exorcism that works on most demons, but when things got rough he was going to need help.

Sure the likelihood of him hunting alone is small but it is still possible, what if he’s over at his mother’s house and something happens? Or even if I’m not at the BAU for another reason and he has a problem? Sure he could call Cas, but they also might need him more. Bobby is usually available, but even Bobby has his own cases that he deals with.

“I’m trying Reid, I really am.” He said, his face deep in the book sitting on my desk chair. “It’s harder for us regular folk.” He shook his head. “The only real word I can get on the page is ‘catulus’ which is hound, young, puppy, cub or kitten. None of these help with translating it though.”

“But it does.” I stated, turning about to look at the bullpen. “The passage has to do with young creatures; dogs, cats, humans, or animals considered to be cubs such as bears.” Looking at the offices above I turned back to Derek. “Just try to find one more word you recognize Morgan, if you can tell if the passage will help or not then you can waste the time to translate it all.” Placing a hand on his shoulder I continued. “You can do this, I’ve made you study for three weeks before doing this; tutoring you in the way I taught Dean when we were kids. He can’t speak it to save his life but he can read it. That’s all I’m looking for, you being able to understand and speak the words on the page.”

“I know and I’m getting it, it’s just coming slower than either of us thought. I’m trying and I did study for this, I just suck at languages in general.”

Prentiss came out of Hotcher’s office, Rossi and Hotch in tow. What were they talking about? 

“Reid, Morgan? We have a case.” Hotch stated, “Meeting in ten minutes.”

Morgan put the book away and ushered me to get coffee. “I’ve never been happier for a case.”

XXX

“There was angel wings burned onto the floor of the hotel?” Rossi stated, “In the middle of nowhere? How is this even a federal case?”

“Apparently there have been similar cases across the country. This unsub kills his victim, burns the ground and leaves town. There are no connection to these cases what-so-ever besides the similar, almost exact burn marks on the surfaces in which they died.” JJ flipped through the photos while talking. “This is the seventh in the matter of a year.”

“What do you mean ‘surfaces in which they died’?” Morgan piped up, the wording seemed off to me as well.

“The crime scene units say that the bodies died and without harming the body they managed to burn around the bodies. Almost simultaneously.” JJ moved to the next photo. “The burns were also behind the backs of the victims and the positioning of the bodies are in line with the positioning of the wings. Almost as if an angel really died.”

Almost as if an angel really died.

Angels dying.

An angel could be dead and we are running into the flames.

Garcia took the button from JJ continuing the presentation as I looked at Morgan beside me. He nodded and starting writing profusely on his pad of paper, questions for later I presume. Though I don’t think I could answer all of them, but I do know who could.

“This is the latest victim, a Jon Do his burn marks seem to be slightly different from the others in the matters of colour. His is a lighter brown than his previous victims.” Garcia spoke, looking at the blank stares of the team. “You may proceed.”

“There isn’t an arsonist who would just leave markings.” Prentiss spoke, leading the start of the conversation. “Meaning the fire is symbolic to the fantasy and not a just a weapon. But why use fire to create these markings? What significance do these wings have to the unsub?”

I sighed and looked back to the screen, and really looked at it. Gabriel laid on the ground, the world stopped as I recalled the encounter of the angel. Those words showed the way into what I had to do in the future; how to help my oldest and only friends, well besides my team.

Feeling my eyes move into a state of shock in slow motion is quite a different thing. You can always try for yourself to see, but the muscles moving in those directions at that speed have such a weird throw at them.

Then all of a sudden time returned to normal, moving faster than before suddenly and quite alarmingly. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder but I was still in shock to move, a squeeze then they let go. Garcia spoke, but the words were away from me until that hand came back and shook me.

“Reid? Are you okay?” Hotchner’s hand remained on my shoulder.

“I knew him, I didn’t really look before so I didn’t recognize him. He’s a friend of a friend, I believe his name was Gabriel.” I looked back at his contorted body. “He was a prankster and a loyal friend, I would perceive him as the Norse god Loki rather than an angel though.”

“When was the last time you saw him?” Rossi asked, eyes clearly profiling my answer.

“I saw him three weeks ago I believe. He was in Sioux Falls when we went down there, though I didn’t talk to him. He looked busy to walk over there and start a conversation, plus I was quite busy working that case.” I looked over at the screen again. “I haven’t actually talked to the man since college.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea to work this case Reid?” Morgan’s voice vibrated into the room like a siren’s song. My life line right now to the world of the dark ages, even his pad had been closed as he looked me in the eyes.

“Yeah, though I want to break it to the friends and family what has happened.” I nodded as I spoke, clearing all doubt from my team’s mind. 

Morgan nodded with me, placing his hand on my shoulder where Hotch’s hand was. “I’ll go with you if you want any help.”

“Sure Morgan.” I smiled weakly at him. He could tell the smile didn’t reach my face, though he said nothing of it. “I think we should go now.” I got up from my chair and walked out, leaving the bull pen quickly behind me as well. Derek followed, notepad in hand as we got into the elevator.

“Is it even possible to kill an angel?” Derek questioned. “I clearly remember you telling me that they are celestial bodies of intent. Doesn’t celestial mean transparent?”

“It means they are only visible in the sky, not invincible. There is a way to kill everything and angels don’t break that rule just because they are God’s children, we are too yet we are very mortal. Sure I don’t know how to kill an angel but it must be do-able. Castiel should know how, which is why I’m going to call the brothers.”

“I thought they weren’t answering their phones?”

“Well now they have to.” I said while dialing Sam’s number, using my speed-dial. “Please answer.”

XXX

The phone rang the next day that Garcia tried to track them down, nobody answered their phones. It began to irk me to no end until I got an email from Sam. He said that they were fine, but they couldn’t use their phone do to exposure to something they encountered.

They were being vague meaning I couldn’t push without them just not talking to me altogether. I would rather they speak half-truths rather than not at all. So it wasn’t all that bad, expect when I needed answers.

Neither of them said anything about their falling angel, I’m guessing in more ways than one. Which was the point of me calling now, if they are together it would be easier than to find a way to call Cas myself. Though if push comes to shove I could ask Dean how to call Castiel.

Ring.

Ring. Ring.

Ring

Ring. Ring

“Hello?” A sleepy voice answered the phone, too thick with sleep that I couldn’t decipher who it was.

“Hey, it’s Spencer. I’ve got some bad news, Gabriel is dead.”

“Isn’t really news when you already knew about it.” Broody, which is means it’s definitely Sam.

“What do you mean you already knew?”

“He saved our asses about three weeks ago. When we were out of signal for those couple of days. Gabriel took on Lucifer while we got out of there, gave Dean a package before he left. Apparently Gabriel thought it would be funny to send a message and porno at the same time. He gave us a way to stop Lucifer, throwing him back into the cage.”

“So the case we have on serial murders with angel wings is really just angels killing angels.” I stated. “Because we were wondering if it could be anything else.”

“Well Castiel did say that there are weapons to kill angels and that the Colt would work, however when we tried to use it on Lucifer it back fired. Said he was one of five that it wouldn’t work on.” Sam’s voice trailed. I looked at Derek with a smile; we were going to win this godforsaken fight. “We have no idea who the other four are, but we have a way to win this fight. The rings the four horsemen have are the keys to reopening the cage and throwing Lucifer into his cage.”

“How many do you guys have?”

“Three, we are looking Death.” Dean’s voice rang in the background. I guess I was on speaker. “We don’t have any leads.”

“Well a man named Crowley gave me a message three weeks for you guys. I tried to give it to you earlier, but you’ve been occupied.” I looked at Morgan and stepped out of the elevator. “He said that he found something, but he put seven weird markings on the paper.”

“Must be Enochain. I’ll get Dean to send Cas over to translate, thanks we’ll try and find Crowley and figure out what he’s found.” Dean groaned in the background. “Yes Dean you’re calling him, he responds to you more than anyone else.” 

XXX

Derek decided we hide out while we pretend to talk to Gabriel’s fictional family at his house. Clooney was attacking my face, his tongue having touch almost every crevice there. Derek just laughed until a wings flap stopped him in his place. I lifted my face enough to see Castiel standing there, trench coat and suit exactly the same as before.

“Dean said my services were required.”

I nodded and managed to lift Clooney off of me to reach for my bag. Passing the paper to the angel I sat down on the couch next to Morgan. Reading the paper he nodded.

“What does it say?” Derek asked, grabbing his glass of water from the table.

“It’s coordinates to where we need to meet Crowley. He didn’t want anyone to be able to track him, these are angelic. This must have been hard to create, not many demons know our language.” He looked up at us. “Thank you both, Dean gave me a cell number if you need to call me. I seem to be losing my grace as the days go by, I might not be able to hear your faith.”

“Hear our faith?” Morgan looked at me for clarification.

“Praying, won’t hear us praying.” I turned back to Cas, “Well that’s all we needed you here for, unless you have another reason for staying.”

Castiel looked over at both of us. “This all started because Heaven wanted to purge the human race, raising Dean from Hell because he’s the only one who can stop Lucifer as the ‘Sword of Michael.’ I don’t agree with what they are doing anymore, forcing two people who have sacrificed limbs and life for protecting those around them and this is their retribution. I can’t take orders from them anymore, but I can’t sit on the side either. Spencer, you’re the one that’s going to need to pick up the pieces when this is over. I can’t help you with that.”

“What do you mean pieces?” I stood, walked towards the man. “I don’t understand.”

“I am no prophet, but I feel something far worse than what has already happened will fall onto their laps. Please be there for them when they need you.”

“Of course.” As those words slipped passed my now chapped lips the man vanished, the sound of his wings flapping echoing throughout the house. The air was still, the only movement was Clooney’s tail wagging. However as the time moved on the tail slowed down, as if feeling the tension of the room.

Time felt like it had stopped.


End file.
